Abscess
by ScbEk
Summary: Dean Casey has returned home to Key Island from his vacation, but some monsters has over taken the city.
1. The virues spread

Abscess  
  
Summary:  
  
On an island far away are many scientists working on an experiment with atomic substance. Unfortunately does an accident happen. A regular man is driving a truck with magnesium on a rainy night and suddenly drives of the way. He hits with the truck the lab and an explosion appears. The magnesium and the atomic substance at the lab where mixed together and that created a dangerous and deadly virus. This night where also very windy, so the wind took the virus and spread it around the island.  
  
A week later came the policeman Dean Casey home from his vacation and at that time where the whole island destroyed, no one where seen. Its here the terrifying story begins, follow Dean and see how he takes it through the nightmare in "Abscess".  
  
1. The virus spread  
  
The year is 2004 and it's a rainy and windy night at Key Island. It's not many that are out at this time and weather, but some is, like a man that are going home after leaving some products at a company at the city nearby. At the same time are some scientists at a lab working for full with some atomic material. Can't this weather stop some time; it has gone a month since the sun shined here, said the driving man to himself! Suddenly came a right turning that he didn't see and he goes straight ahead against the atomic lab. The truck goes out of control and the man can't drive it anymore. He just hoping that god should save him from this mess. In the lab stands the employer working like they used to do tills the truck goes through the wall. The green truck went right in the atomic examples and then a huge explosion came. It killed all in it way, but it was much dangerous then that. The chemicals had gone mixed up and it had now become a deadly virus, a new virus.  
  
The next day stood this accident in the newspaper, but what they didn't knew, where that a virus had been made and it had flew by the wind all over the island. They didn't see or think about the virus before some days after the disaster. They could now see that they all had got abscesses on their bodies, but it got more hazardous a few days later.  
  
Two weeks after the accident came Dean Casey, a well-trained, good-looking policeman at the KIPD (Key Island police department), home from his vacation in Beirut. Finally I'm home, sweet home, said Dean with his summer clothes on and with his baggage in his hands. When he got of the airplane didn't he see anyone except the crew on the plane. Where wore everyone? Well, he got into his red Jaguar and went then directly home to his residence that lied about 6 miles away from home. When he came to his house where all quiet and soft like it used to be here. At home tried he to call his best friend Albert Frog, but he wasn't home, the strange thing where that Albert's telephone answer didn't work. Had something happened? He was to tired to check it out so he went up to bed and decided to make another phone call tomorrow morning when he was awake. Other wise had he nothing else to do, the police department where temporary closed because this month where all free from work. He could go back to work in a week, not before.  
  
This morning woke he up because of the thunder and the rain. It was the worst rain period in a long time. He called Albert this morning, but with no results. He went out of the house and to his car he had parked in his garage. He took it and went to Albert's residence, which lied 8 blocks away. When he where there could he see how the door was open and full with blood on it. The house where also in a bad position, someone had been here and done something. What in god's sake has happened here, said he? He walked upstairs because the blood leads there. He followed the blood and walked into a room there Albert lied, almost dead. What has happened Albert, asked Dean him? A virus has overtaken the island, a deadly virus. It turns people to something bad, a work of the devil, he said. What is it that you have on your body? It's abscesses, like a boil, but more dangerous. Hold on Albert, I will get you some help; Dean said to cheer him up. It's no use; all have turned into this, whatever it is. Suddenly he just died in Dean's arms and where now gone forever. Dean thought that this could be the "accidents" fault. He resolute to sneak up more information about this mystery, he had to know the truth, it was his job.  
  
He went back home and took there his revolver and shotgun with him in the car, he where now hading forwards to the city nearby. It where there most of the capital lived on this land mass. In town where all just a big chaos, all stores and restaurants where destroyed, the whole town where gone, gone forever. 


	2. First syndrome

2. First syndrome  
  
He walked to a restaurant close by to see if he could see any survivors or anything else. In the restaurant where all smashed and it looked like some loner tick had gone loose here. He tried to see if he could find something or someone, but without results. All of a sudden heard he a noise from the kitchen, it sounded like a hurt human. He ran into the kitchen and saw there a man with some boils on his skin. Are you okay, Dean asked the wounded man? Who are you? My name is Dean Casey and I'm a policeman. I'm here to help you. Of course you are, help me up. Dean helped up the man on his feet and then walked they out of the restaurant. What is going on here, asked Dean him? I don't really know, some week after the accident started all to get some boils on their skins. We thought it where nothing special, but we where wrong, all got mad and started to kill each other and since then have I tried to hide me from "them".  
  
We have some monsters on our island, but that can't stop us from surviving. They walked down the street and behind a corner thought Dean he saw someone. He told Eric (the mans name) that he should stay right there because ha should check it up if it where a person he saw. He went around the corner and there wasn't a survivor, it was about four abscess-creatures that attacked him. He took up his revolver and started to shoot them, but nothing happened. They just kept going straight ahead against him. How many shots he fired it didn't help, they didn't die of it. He got scared and ran back to Eric and jelled to him that it where monsters after them. Suddenly he saw a creature behind Eric. Look behind you, he screamed to him! What did you say, Eric asked back? He understands that Eric didn't hear him, so he took up his gun and shoot the living thing right in it head. It felled down to the mark (not dead yet) and then took Dean the chance and ran with Eric away from the fiends.  
  
Why didn't you tell me that it where a monster behind me, Eric asked Dean? I did, but you didn't hear me, he said. They went into a mall there they thought it where safe but they where wrong, again. How do you kill these things, said Dean to himself? Do you have some bullets on you, he asked Eric? No I haven't, but we can take some in the gun shop in this mall. Good idea lets do that, Dean said with a happy face. They walked against the gun shop, but where stopped on the way there. They saw at a wall a girl that lied down. Maybe it was another survivor? They went to her to see if she was alive. Hello, Dean said and touched her? Abruptly jumped she on Dean and tried to kill him. It was a monster, they thought wrong, once more. Eric kicked her away from Dean and then ran they away to the gun shop in a very rush.  
  
At the gun shop where they exhausted after the scary run. Hello, anybody here, Dean jelled in the gun shop? Seams that no one is here, said Eric. You right about that, lets take all ammunitions we can take. Try to find a bag there we can carry all things we take. They filled the bag with many weapons and bullets of all kind and then went they out of the shop. But suddenly came some of the monsters. Eric took up his weapon to shot, but Dean stopped him before that. What are you doing, they will kill us if you don't let go, screamed Eric to him? They won't die of it, that's the problem. Dean took a grenade from the bag and threw it against them. They ran away from the grenade and suddenly came the explosion. All the creatures where gone, because they where blown up. Now they knew that a grenade where one- way to kill these bustards.  
  
When they where out of the mall they see how a young woman where chased by two living thing. Dean took his shotgun and ran to her. He shoots of the legs from the creatures and helped the lady in safety. Thank you from saving me from these things, she said. No problem, by the way, my name is Dean Casey and this is Eric. My name is Falk, Sandra Falk and I'm a reporter. Dean gave Sandra a weapon and then walked they further to the police station their Dean used to work.  
  
The police station looked like it had been shut down for centuries, but it had only been this way for more then a week, creepy. They walked into it and began to look after survivors, but all they could find where dead corps all over the place. Dean went into the office and found there a diary that lied with his dead chiefs body. He started to read in it and saw there that after about 10 hours became you a monster if you had abscesses on your body. He looked at Eric and thought that he might be those things in some hours; he had to keep his eyes open. Dean took the diary with him and then went all of them out of the police station and walked away to another place. 


	3. The wasted radio station

3. The wasted radio station  
  
It had only gone 16 hours since Dean came home from his vacation. When he came home was it good to be home, but now he regret that, absolutely. The three survivors where walking on the street and when the came around a corner could they see a hamburger place. Finally would they get food and something to drink. They made their own hamburgers and staid for about two hours. When they where finished went they outdoors and tried to survive this bad nightmare.  
  
When they where walking on the street saw suddenly Sandra a high house there the radio station lie. Hey look, there's the radio station, said she happy! And, said Eric? Shall we listen to radio in this situation, don't think so. No, she's right. From the radio station can we maybe send a call to the rest of the world and then can they save us. It's worth the chance. I haven't been my self lately, said Eric looking up at the sky. They went into the skyscraper and went to the alleviator, so they could come up to the 60 floors. Unfortunately was the alleviator broken, so they had to take the stairs up. They started to walk up the stairs and where hoping to not meet some monsters at this time.  
  
When they where on the 45 floors did something happened. Eric started to feel the pain before you "die", so he felled down on the floor weak less. Eric, how are you, Sandra asked him? I don't feel so good. Sandra looked on the wall and there stood it "Medical floor" and that meant that Eric maybe could make it. Dean, she jelled! Eric starting to feel bad, so I going to take him to the medical room at this floor and try to rescue him. But what about you, he said? I will be okay. You have to continue to the 60 floors. I will be there in a while. Take this shotgun in case, Dean said and continued up the stairs.  
  
Sandra took Eric to the medical room that lied about 400 meters straight ahead. You will be fine where most of Sandra's word to Eric all the time. They should make it and nothing will stop them. When they where in the room where the room totally destroyed, so they hoped that some medicine where left. Sandra started to search while Eric sat on the floor feeling more of the pain. I have found it, jelled Sandra suddenly! She ran back to Eric to give him an injection, but it was to late. He had already turned into these freaking monsters. He stood up and attacked then Sandra. Help, help, screamed she all the time. When Dean where on the 55 floor, so did he hear these words. He turned around and ran back downstairs to Sandra. When he came into the room saw he how "Eric" where attacking her. He took up his shotgun and blew Eric's head off. At the same time flew some green grease over them. What the bloody hell is this, said Sandra all covered with green slime? I don't know, but try not to get it in your month or open wounds, answered Dean. Why, she asked wandering? You might be turned into these creatures if you do that. She got scared and started to brush the green smile away from her body. After the misfortune at the 45 floors, so did they ran further against the radio station up at the 60 floors.  
  
After a while running where they finally at the floor there the radio station lied. They went into the room and there tried Dean to contact the rest of the world. Mayday, mayday, he jelled in the microphone! No one didn't hear him; instead did he hear someone talking about the situation that was on Key Island. One example is to try to kill all the monsters and rescue the survivors, said a dark voice. That's too risky, said the other voice. I think we should blow up the island with a nuclear weapon. The bad thing is that we will loose all on Key Island, but we will kill all the creatures before they come to us. But will not the poison come to us by the wind, asked the other man? No, it's to long between us, so we will make it, but not the survivors on Key Island. Suddenly broke the line up. What had he heard? If they not go away from this island soon, so will they die by a nuclear weapon. What did they say, asked Sandra dean? They shall probably send a nuclear weapon and blow up this island, said he. What? How long time have we left? I don't know, the connection broke up, but we have to do something fast. 


	4. Laboratory

4. Laboratory  
  
They had just leaved the skyscraper and where hading for a car, hopefully. How did you come here, asked Sandra Dean? I came here with a car, but it lies far away, answered he. How far away? It's no idea, if they have done this to the city, so can they do the same with my car. On the way somewhere did they walked by a car repair and decided to seek for food there before they went further.  
  
All food or things they where seeking where damaged, but they didn't went away empty. When they came to a toilet, so had Sandra to use it, but it where locked. Dean gave an extra hand and kicked the door in. In the toilet room laid two young Americans and they where asleep. Hey, wake up, said Dean shaking them both. What? Where are we, said the girl? You're in a car repair with your boyfriend I think, said Dean. Who are you? What's going on here? I'm Dean Casey, a policeman and this is. .Falk, Sandra Falk. Sandra and Dean helped the young couple up and then went they from the car repair. Suddenly gnistrade det till and then did the whole car repair blow up. What the hell happened, said the boyfriend? I don't know, but we shall be happy that we're still alive, said the serious man Dean.  
  
They have now been awake more then 24 hours and are very tired after all things that has happened to them. When they came around a corner saw they a car, that wasn't broken. You should had seen their mines, they where so happy now, but they weren't that after a while. You said that the car was great, jelled the girlfriend at Dean! I didn't know that it where so little gas in the car, it's just bad luck. You stupid fuck, said the boyfriend and stepped out of the car to smoke! While Dean where trying to fix the car someway, so where the boyfriend smoking a bit away. When you're finished with the car, give me a sine, said the boyfriend. Abruptly came a crew full with monsters behind him. Dean saw this, but couldn't do anything about it, he was gone. No, save my baby, screamed the girlfriend! We can't, we have to go now, said Sandra and dragged her away. They ran through the forest and came later to a valley and their lied the atomic lab there the accident had been.  
  
Look there is the lab there the mishap happened, said the girlfriend! You damn right about that, said Sandra. Lets go there to see if we can find something we can use. They walked down the hill and went inside the lab. They started to look after something they could use, like a vehicle, but didn't find anything. Instead where they surrounded by these monsters, but they did make it because they had the weapons from the bag with them. They just shoot every body down tills it was nothing more to shot on. It was like a blood bath.  
  
Some hour later where they at some chemical room and there did they find a hurt doctor lying beneath a table. What have happened to you, asked the girlfriend? Some Tycos attacked me. Tycos? So that's what you calling them, said Dean. Suddenly felt Dean like he had been here before, so he got little weird for a while. What's happening to me, said Dean? Behind him stood Sandra pointing a weapon against them. Back off, said she! What are you doing Sandra, said Dean? I see that you have visions about this place, so this time must we probably kill you. This time, what are you talking about? Well, I can just tell it now, so you know before you die with the others. She told Dean that he was a worker he for many years ago and that he discovered that that we where doing was illegal. So he tried to get the police, but the company stopped him before that. Instead for killing, so did they erase his memory. So if you didn't stop me, so had all in the company been in jail for now? You're clever Dean, but now its time to say goodbye. Just when Sandra should kill him, so comes the wounded doctor and putted her against an electricity cable. He felled on it and got electricity in her body and died. She smelled just now like a burned hotdog.  
  
I have send here a helicopter for an hour ago, so it shall be here in a minute, said the doctor. Nice done man, nice done, said Dean. Dean and the girlfriend helped the injured doctor to the roof there they where waiting for the helicopter. After 30 minutes came a green military helicopter. Come on, we don't have all they, jelled a man from the helicopter. Where coming, where coming, said the girlfriend! They jumped into the helicopter and went away from key Island in a very rush. Outside the window could you see how the nuclear missile flew against the island. So you had killed us if we didn't call you, said the girlfriend surprised? I'm sorry, but you're safe now, said a soldier. Suddenly came the explosion and the whole island shined up. It was beautiful, but now where they homeless.  
  
Dean, the wounded doctor and the girlfriend where in safe now, but is that true? I have heard that the evil never sleep or die, is that true? Well, lets see in the future. Hope you liked my new story about different monsters and characters. We shall see if we return to Key Island some day again. Hopefully for some, but not all. I think Dean Casey disagree about that. Charlie Bengtström finished this story the 10 June 2003. 


	5. Facts

Facts  
  
Name: Casey, Dean  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Birth date: 64-02-10  
  
Look: brown short hair, beard, brown eyes.  
  
Family: None  
  
Profession: Policeman  
  
Hobbies: He works as a policeman, so he has to train very much. He trains shooting and muscle training. He also has a cat who name is "Kitzzy" and that's most of what he does on his spend times. You have to think that he is 40 years old; he's not young anymore.  
  
Personality: Dean Casey has seen very much in his life, terrible things and good things and that makes he so serious about all the entire people says. For an example, so doesn't he like when people joke about stuff there death are included. Only because he's working for the police so are he very fair about all belongings. He has also something in the past that he doesn't know.yet.  
  
Need to know: No one you want to meet in an alley or just fight with. Hard guy.  
  
Name: Tyco(s)  
  
Blood type: unknown  
  
Look: Looks like a human beans, except they have full with boils and open wounds.  
  
Edify: Was made when a magnesium truck droved into a lab with atomic substance.  
  
Need to know: Not so dangerous when it's attacking, but if you get their green slime in your DNA, so will you turn into just like them in 10 hours. 


End file.
